


Zemblanity

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: "I think I had a dream.....I can't remember."The opposite of Serendipity, is Zemblanity, the inevitable discovery of something you would rather not know.Summoned to a strange place, with strange rules Hakuno Kishinami once again finds herself lost. The occurrence of strange dreams, from a servant she was never contracted to, only adds to the confusion.If you could turn back time, would you "fix" the mistakes and errors the person you love made, in their lifetime? Undo all the hurt and pain they went through?





	1. Sweven

_The half god, half human king opens his crimson eyes, only to see bread. Bread all around him. He quickly runs a hand through his now, long blond hair. A habit he gained from his now, dead friend._

_Looking at him now, a normal person wouldn’t even be able to tell that he was king of Uruk, Gilgamesh. A normal human, would assume that he was a wild man._

_Again, Like his dead friend._

_Looking like…..this, he damn near gave that woman, Siduri a heart attack, when he banged on the door to her home, demanding to be let in._

_That’s neither here nor there though. The only thing that matters right now, is this **why** all of this damn bread, is sitting here all around him. He just sat down on this beach, not even five minutes ago! All he has to do is stay awake seven more days, and this stubborn old man, Utnapishtim, will tell him how to become immortal._

_Then this fear of death will go away. He can become normal again, never have to worry about the fear of dying, being forgotten, decaying in the ground. He will never have to share the same fate, of the person whose name he can't even utter._

_Not that his dead friend will ever be forgotten, he had his people build a statue in his friends image, he even beheaded a servant that dared question him about it, in front of his people, the first time Gilgamesh in weeks, stepped out of his chambers since his friend was buried._

_“You are finally awake, King Gilgamesh.” It’s that old man’s voice._

_Awake?! Utnapishtim has to be joking. There’s no possibility that he fell asleep! He literally just sat down!_

_Gilgamesh can hear the old man chuckle._

_“Judging by your expression, you look as if you do not believe that you have been asleep all of this time. Look around you Gilgamesh.” Utnapishtim, motions at the bread that is in various stages of rotting. “My wife, and I have placed a loaf of bread beside you, for each day you’ve been asleep.”_

_Gilgamesh quickly counts. One…two…three…five…six….seven._

_He’s been asleep for seven days?!_

_“You lie.” Gilgamesh hisses._

_“The decaying bread, that is all around you is proof of my words. You fell asleep, the instant you were alone with your thoughts, next to the soothing sound of the waters.”_

_The demi-god kings heart sinks._

Hakuno Kishinami groans, as she sits up. Two years. It’s been two years since she’s become the sovereign ruler of the Moon Cell.

It still doesn’t seem real, if she’s being honest.

There has been slight bumps in the virtual road, like her whole being split, between her mind, body, and soul.

However, her situation has calmed down a bit. Each servant has their own territory in the Moon Cell, and there are no longer any factions.

More importantly, Hakuno feels _free._  Free to do what she wants to, to be who she wants to be. The Moon Cell has endless possibilities.

“What a weird dream…” Hakuno mutters. She hasn’t seen or heard from Gilgamesh, the arrogant Archer, in what feels like months.

Time really doesn’t exist in the Moon Cell after all.

In any case, why is she seeing Gilgamesh’s memories. She hasn’t even thought about the golden king at all!

Hakuno lets out a sigh.

“Far side…” Hakuno whispers. She doesn’t even know where that thought came from, if she’s being honest with herself.

“Far side” Praetor, are you feeling okay? What’s a “far side?”

Hakuno, nearly jumps out of her skin, turning around to see a blonde hair, green eyed emperor, whose wearing a bright red dress.

“I feel like I just got beaten up in my sleep, Nero.” Hakuno jokes, finally deciding to slide out of bed.

Nero frowns, crossing her arms. “You never answered my question, Praetor! Why did you say “far side” so suddenly?! It’s that some new terminology that the fox, has taught you?!”

“I don’t-” Hakuno stops mid sentence. Gods, she feels incredibility dizzy. Like she’s drank too much sake, and she’s tipsy.

If she can just make it to the balcony of her home then she’ll be okay. Hakuno takes one step and-.

Too late. She’s heaving her guts out.

“Praetor?!” Nero exclaims, rushing to her Master’s side.

Hakuno panting, wipes her mouth. “I-I think I’m alright. Sorry, I’m not sure what’s wrong with me.”

“You need to rest!”

Hakuno shakes her head no. “I think if I go outside, I’ll be okay. Besides, I want to see Tamamo.”

Nero ponders for a moment, suddenly wishing her Master wasn’t so stubborn.

Maybe Tamamo can talk their Master, into resting.

“Fine, Hakuno. We can go see that irritating Caster if you wish, but you have to take it easy, on the way there.”

Hakuno gives Nero a small smile. “I promise, I won’t do anything reckless!”

Hakuno follows Nero through the vast land of the Moon Cell, the flower petals of Rome, slowly fading, and cherry blossoms taking their place.

Truly amazing how the Moon Cell, expands each day. Hakuno’s thoughts however, keep coming back to that strange this morning.

She shouldn’t have seen that. She shouldn’t have seen Gilgamesh’s past.

She was never contracted to that man for one. He was just “helping” Altera last time. They were never contracted to each other officially.

Hakuno feels silly asking Nero this but….

“Nero, is it normal to see dreams of a servant’s past, that you were never contracted to?”

Nero turns around. “Huh? Where did that come from?”

Before Hakuno can explain, a very familiar voice is heard from the distance.

“HUSBAND!~~”

“And of course, she comes to interrupt us.” Nero says, annoyance present in her voice.

It doesn’t take too long before a cute girl, with fox ears, and an extremely bushy tail appears before the Master, and servant pair.

“I thought I sensed my husband presence.” Tamamo hugs Hakuno, hard nearly knocking her over.

“Be careful with my Praetor!” Nero warns. “She was sick this morning.”

Tamamo’s eyes widen. “Why didn’t you come here sooner?! Come, let us get you inside.”

“I want to stay outside a bit longer. I feel okay, now that I am outside.”

Tamamo and Nero share a glance.

“Then let us sit in the shade at least.” Tamamo takes Hakuno by the hand, leading her further into her own territory, earning a small frown from the Emperor.

Hakuno Kishinami stands in front of the small stream that is flowing through her Caster servant’s territory.

“Husband, you should come and sit down.”

Hakuno turns around to tell both Tamamo, and Nero that she is fine.

That’s when it hits her. The dizziness, the splitting headache. All at once.

Falling. She feels her body falling backwards.

“PRAETOR!”

“MASTER!”

It’s as if Hakuno’s stepped out into a frozen lake, and fell into the icy waters.

Cold. This water is so cold.

Falling.

Falling.

Hakuno fails her arms, a bit, attempting to swim up, it’s no use. It feels as if she has bricks tied to her feet.

Falling, she’s falling deeper, into this deep river.

And she can’t hold her breath any longer.

Her brown eyes slowly close, as her body sinks further into the darkness.

_Deeper. The golden king swims deeper into the harsh waters._

_Utnapishtim’s wife, has told the demi-god king about a wondrous plant, that will return a man to his youth. While not immortality, it will grant Gilgamesh a longer life._

_Interesting enough he thought to himself. Gilgamesh then tied stones to his feet, in order to plunge into the deep waters, further._

_He has no clue how long he’s been swimming for. The king of Uruk was just about to conclude that the old couple, lied to him….until he saw it._

_A bright red and green plant. That has to be it._

_The plant of eternal youth._

_Gilgamesh swims faster, not thinking twice he grabs a hold of the mircale plant tightly. Remembering that Utnapishtim’s wife told him, to hold onto the plant tightly._

_Dammit, but is this thing cutting into his skin? No matter, he can’t let go now. Not when has this, in his grasp._

_He might not have obtained immortality, but eternal youth is close enough._

_Tighter. He grips the thorny plant as tightly as he can, ignoring the pain, and the blood coming from both of his palms._

_With just enough force, the plant comes loose from it’s roots. Holding the newly acquired plant, in his left hand, he removes the stones from his ankles, with his right hand._

_Now, to swim upwards._

_The demi-god takes in his first breath of fresh air, in what feels like an eternity._

_Staggering to the sandy beach, running his right hand through his long blond locks, he takes a look at the brightly colored plant in his left hand, as he falls on his back, looking up at the bright sun._

_Gilgamesh holds up his bloody and bruised right palm. How human to bleed, and almost scar like this._

_He laughs._

“Senpai! I think you summoned a servant!” A short hair girl, says to her friend, who has a puzzled look on her face.

“I don’t know……..three lines didn’t pop up as I was summoning….a card should have just fell instead but…”  

The shorter girl moves closer, to the unconscious body in front of them.

A girl. A girl with long brown hair. Wearing a tank top, and a plaid skirt.

“Now that you mention it…servants don’t usually show up unconscious.”

“Shit.” The summoner curses. “Then I must have messed up, we should take her to Roman he’ll-”

The unconscious girl’s body starts to stir.

“I think she’s waking up Senpai!”

Voices. Hakuno hears voices.

Some NPC’s must have found her. She needs to wake up to thank them. Then she can figure out, exactly where she is, and how to get back to Tamamo, Nero, or even Altera. 

Maybe if she's lucky she'll run into Karna, or Gawain, and they can help her get home. 

Still though, there's one thing that's bugging her.

That dream again…..She's seeing that golden servant’s memories again.

She’s going to give him a piece of her mind when she sees him again, Hakuno decided.

Hakuno slowly opens her chestnut eyes. To see a girl with hair covering one of her eyes, and a much taller girl….with all too familiar red markings on her right hand, staring at her wide eyed.

Hakuno glances at her own right hand. Gone are her own command seals.  She looks around the room. Sterilized, and cold. It's freezing in here. It's almost like a hospital room, back on earth. It's extremely uncomfortable.

….….What in the hell just happened?!

“You’re awake! We were getting worried!” The younger girl tells her. “What’s your class?”

Class?

“Yeah, and your true name as well.” The girl with command seals, gives Hakuno a warm smile.

True name? Wait a minute, she’s no servant! She’s a human!

“Who are you people?” Hakuno breathes outs.


	2. New Kid In Town

Hakuno Kishinami finds herself following the girl named, Gudako Fujimaru and her servant, Mash Kyrielight through the halls of, what Hakuno has just been informed of is called, “Chaldea”.

“I’m really sorry, If I’m not explaining things to you properly.” Gudako looks behind, at the long brown haired girl.

“I-it’s fine.” Hakuno glances around, noticing how silent it is. “I’m just a bit confused myself.”

“I think the doctor will know what to do.” Mash, looks in-between the two girls. “It’s just strange, I sense the same amount of mana on you, as if you were a servant…”

“I don’t feel like a servant.” Hakuno retorts, as the small party passes by a window.

Snow. Snowy mountains all around.

Where in hell is this strange place, located anyways?! She’s not in Japan, at any rate.

“I don’t think “feeling” has anything to do with it, Hakuno.” Mash states as kindly as she possibly can. “I’m somewhat as servant too, and I still feel like myself.”

Hakuno can’t deny, that the demi servant might be correct.

Suddenly, Gudako grabs Hakuno’s right hand, and smiles at her.

“Don’t look so scared, Hakuno. I’ve only just met you, and I can already tell that you’re a kind person. My intuition doesn’t lie!”

Hakuno finds herself smiling back at Gudako. How can she not return, this persons kindness? In all honesty Gudako should be wary of her, but instead she’s helping her. Trying to figure out exactly how, and why she was summoned to this strange place.

“T-thank you.”

Gudako gives Hakuno a thumbs up, taking a left around a corner.

 This place, Chaldea, is huge Hakuno notes to herself picking up her pace, to keep up with the two younger girls.

“The person you’re about to meet is named Romani Archaman.” Gudako starts to explain, as she stops in front of a large door.

“He’s the acting director of Chaldea, but he’s also a doctor.” Hakuno watches as Gudako, digs through her pockets for a moment, before pulling out a badge.

“If anyone would know, if you’re really a servant or not it would be him.” Gudako notices the confused look on Hakuno’s face, she smiles kindly, at the new girl.

“Don’t worry! Romani is really kind.”

That still doesn’t help Hakuno’s nerves. At all.

“If you think this doctor can help then…” Hakuno trails off.

For some reason the thought of seeing a doctor, makes her more anxious than before.

Gudako presses the badge, to the door. A moment later, the door slides open.

“Doctor!” Gudako and Mash say at the same time as, both girls rush inside.

Hakuno stands there for a second, but slowly walks in before the door closes in her face.

It looks as if Hakuno’s companions just interrupted this man, with long hair, and a sleepy expression, while he was eating. The man Hakuno assumes is Romani, has stopped mid bite of the dumpling he was eating, to hear what Gudako, has to say to him.

“So that’s what happened, doctor!” Gudako finally stops, talking to take in a breath. “Her name is Hakuno Kishinami, and we’re not even sure if she’s a servant or not! Mash says she can sense the same amount of mana on her, as if she was a servant though.”

Romani’s emerald eyes, lock with Hakuno’s for what feels like an eternity.

“Don’t be so shy!” Romani finally says. “Come closer, we aren’t going to harm you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

….She supposes she is standing quite far away. Hakuno looks around for a moment, noticing how plain this room is. Just a desk, and a few chairs around.

This must be Romani’s office then.

“S-Sorry.” Hakuno glances at Gudako, “I’m just a bit dazed. This is a lot to take in.”

She needs to introduce herself properly.

“My name is Hakuno Kishinami! It’s nice to meet you!”

Romani laughs. “It’s understandable Hakuno. I am Romani Archaman, but most people just call me “Roman” for short.”

“Mm. I’m glad, you all seem nice here.”

“Of course.” Roman takes a sip of coffee, before continuing. “Now, Gudako has explained to me, that you’re not sure if you are a servant or not? That is quite strange. If you don’t mind, could you tell us more about where you came from?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.” Roman leans back, in his chair. “We have many different heroic spirits, both from the past and the future. Your story can’t be that unbelievable”.

Different heroic spirits? How many heroic spirits are here, in Chaldea anyways?! She needs more information about this place, before she can tell these people anything more about herself. It’s only fair.

“Can you tell me more about Chaldea, before I tell you about myself?” Good, she sounded confident. “I’m in an unknown place after all, and your mage has brought me here.”

Roman’s eyes widen for a moment, he takes a bit of his dumpling before he responds.

“Apologies. It’s natural that you would be wary of us. Right now you are in Chaldea. We’re The Organization for the Preservation of Human Order. There are many talented magi, scientists that work here.”

“Preservation of Human Order?” Hakuno questions out loud. This is just making her more confused. This man acts as if humanity will end soon.

Roman’s tone turns serious. “Yes, according to our data, humanity will end in the year 2015.”

Don’t tell her…

“Which is the year you’ve been summoned in. We are working to prevent that.”

Shit. It would seem Hakuno’s bad luck, has followed her to this place.

It doesn’t seem like this man is lying…there would be nothing to be gained from lying to someone like her.

She’s not a high level heroic spirit like Gilgamesh after all.

“Now that you’ve got a basic handle of Chaldea.” Roman’s tone returns to the cheerful, happy go lucky tone, from before. “There is more to our home here, but if you choose to help us, you can learn on the job so to speak. Anyways, could you please tell me more about where you come from?”

Damn, how is she going to explain this?! Well, Roman was honest with her…at least she believes so.

She might as well be honest with him.

“I come from the year 2030. I’m from the Moon Cell.”

It’s dead silent for a moment. Suddenly the doctor is frantically going through his desk.

“Doctor?!” Mash calls out.

“Moon Cell” I remember hearing something about that, a few years ago…” Roman mutters, opening up a drawer.

Romani pulls out a piece of paper, and scans it quickly.

“It’s like I thought! I remember hearing that The Western European Conglomerate, was trying to find an object in space, that was created by an unknown civilization. Don’t tell me, they actually managed it?!

Roman looks at Hakuno. “Well they would have to, you’re here after all. Shit, that makes things more complicated.”

“What do you mean, Doctor?” Gudako questions.

“If she is a servant, and we register her as we do normal servants,” Roman sighs. “If the mage association comes knocking, at our doorstep, she’ll be high on their interest list.”

The knot that’s in Hakuno’s stomach tightens.

“I’m not even sure if I’m a servant. I don’t think I am. I have no memory of dying!” Hakuno retorts.

“There have been cases like that before, Artoria mentioned that she was still alive for quite a while, before she finally became a servant.” Gudako replies.

Artoria? The king of knights, is here in Chaldea?

“And Emiya is a counter-guardian.” Roman chimes in.

Fuck. Her situation isn’t getting any clearer at all!

“I really don’t want to get the mage association involved with this…” Roman whispers.

“What about Waver doctor?” Gudako suggests.

“Oh right! I nearly forgot about him, Zhuge Liang’s vessel, did work at the clock tower.” Roman states excitedly.

“Should I call him?” Gudako asks.

“Please.”

Hakuno looks back and forth. “So is Gudako, the only Master here?” Hakuno questions, as she watches Gudako close her eyes.

“Ah, yes. That is the case. We’re putting a lot on Gudako, as she’s the last Master we have available to us.

“How many servants does she have?”

“Hm…” Roman ponders for a moment. “I would say around sixty.”

Before Hakuno can respond, she feels another presence enter the room. A tall man, with flowing black locks, and a stern look on his face, appears before them.

“Waver!” Gudako calls to her servant.

“What is the problem Master? I was in the middle of something…” Waver complains.

“We have a small problem.” Roman takes over the conversation. “This is Hakuno Kishinami. She was just summoned here, by your Master.”

“And?” The servant crosses his arms.

“And, we’re not sure if she’s an actual servant. She says that she is from the “Moon Cell, and the year 2030.”

At that Waver raises an eyebrow. His attention then turns to Hakuno.

“What’s your class?”

Here we go again. “I don’t know! I’m a mage, not a servant!”

Waver changes the question. “How skilled are you as a mage? As you are from the future, you had to be trained in some school, right?”

“I was never trained by anyone.” Hakuno replies honestly. “I’m not that skilled of a mage.”

Waver brings his hand up to his face. “It’s worse than I thought. So you have never even learned the basics of being a mage?”

“That’s right.”

Waver sighs. “Master, if you want this one to be useful to you, she needs to be trained properly. As of now, you cannot risk taking her out of the battlefield with you.”

“We’re still trying to figure out her situation.” Roman reminds the servant. “However, since you used to be a teacher, if you would like to train her then be my guest.”

Waver locks eyes with Hakuno for a brief second.

“I sense mana on her as if she was a servant. If her words are true, and she was a mage when she was alive, then other Caster’s must sense the same mana I do, on her.”

Roman looks up at a nearby clock. “Well, why don’t we save that for tomorrow? You’re training can start then.”

“That sounds like a plan, doctor!” Gudako smiles. “We dumped a lot of information onto Hakuno, tonight and she looks worn out.”

Hakuno can’t deny that Gudako is right. All of this running around, and talking has made her a bit tired.

“For now, we can put her in a room near yours, Gudako.” Roman hands Gudako a blank badge.

“Mm.” Gudako rushes over to Hakuno, and grabs her hand. “Come on Hakuno, Mash, let’s go!”

Unsure of what else to do, Hakuno follows the fellow Master.

Waver waits until the three girls are gone, to finally speak again.

“Do you mind, if I use one of your computers, doctor? There is something I need to check. I’ve heard that last name before. “Kishinami.”

Gudako drags Hakuno out into a nearby hall.

“You’ll stay in the room next to mine!”

“U-um. Thanks Gudako. Sorry if I’m making your life harder I know it must be-”

“Don’t worry about it!” Gudako cuts Hakuno off. “You’re scared. I want to help you, you’re my friend!”

Friend? Does this girl already consider her a friend, even though they just met?

“You’re really kind, Gudako.”

It’s quiet for a bit, while Hakuno is following Gudako around her temporary new home.

That’s when she notices it.

The eyes. The same eyes she’s been seeing in her dreams.

Golden hair. Bright red eyes. It looks like the familiar servant was in the middle of a conversation with, a darker haired servant, with golden eyes.

Her heartbeat nearly stops, as the make eye contact. It was only for a moment, she can hear Gudako greet the two men quickly, as they pass by.

Hakuno has to force herself to break eye contact.

What in the hell is he doing here?!

She should have said something.

Damn it all.

“Do you mind logging me into your computer?” Waver asks, the doctor whose finally went back to eating his dinner.

“Hm?”

“If the mage association notices me logging in to this computer, here, in Chaldea, then they will really be at your back door.”

“Oh! Right!” Roman slides his chair over next to the Caster. “One second.”

Roman quickly types away at the desktop.

“Thanks.” Waver mutters.

“What exactly are you looking for?”

“If my memory serves me right, and it usually does, we may be dealing with a odd situation, involving that girl. If Kishinami, is a mage, her family had to be required to register with the mage association.”

“Ah, that’s right. I didn’t think about that.”

Waver clicks around for a few minutes, before finding what he is looking for.

“It’s exactly what I thought. The Kishinami family were a small clan based out of Japan. Most of them died off at a young age.” Wave starts to explain, clicking through a few more menus.

“Right. I remember hearing about this story a few years ago. This girls family had a string of bad luck. That girl has a twin brother, who was a still born. On top of that, the only heir left, Hakuno, contracted Amnesia syndrome at age fourteen. On top of having seizures due to her unstable mana circuits.”

“That would explain, why she may not be able to remember if she’s a servant or not.” Roman downs the rest of his coffee.

“But that’s not what I find the most interesting, or in your case you might find this information worrisome.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, you might change your mind in a moment. Hakuno’s family line the Kishinami’s were shrine maidens and Shinto priests to Amaterasu. Not exactly interesting, when you think about it like that, until you reach her mother’s side of the family.”

Roman finally wheels his way over next to Waver. “What is so interesting?”

“Hakuno’s father married a British mage. Explains, why she doesn’t look quite so Japanese.”

“And this is important how?” Roman is confused as to where, Waver is going with this.

“Look, see for yourself. Hakuno’s mother family tree dates back to a powerful mage, in ancient Britain.”

Roman reads what’s on the computer screen for a moment, scanning Hakuno’s family tree.

He nearly drops his empty coffee mug, upon finding what Waver wanted him to see.

“Do you see now? That girls ancestor is Morgan Le Fay.”


	3. Training Days

Hakuno eyes drift once again, upwards to the ceiling of her room, in this place called “Chaldea.”

There was no mistaking that golden hair, and those crimson eyes. Those features belong to none other than Gilgamesh.

The person whose memories she has been seeing, lately in her dreams.

“I should have said something…” Hakuno mutters out loud.

Said what exactly? She can count on the number of times; she’s spoken with the arrogant king, back on the Moon Cell, on her left hand.

Even then the conversations weren’t anything special, maybe an insult thrown her way, but that’s about it.

She doesn’t even know where he’s located in this place. Or who that man he was a talking to was.

It couldn’t have been Enkidu could it? There’s no way.

Hakuno rolls over onto her stomach, pressing her face into the pillow, letting out a soft scream.

There are too many questions, and not enough answers. She’s getting caught up in her feelings, about someone who could care less about her, or her well-being.

Hakuno glances up at the clock. Two A.M.

She should try to get some sleep. At least the people in this place, don’t seem to want to hurt her.

She can worry about all of this after she gets some rest. Gudako seems be willingly, to answer whatever questions she may have about Chaldea.

That sounds like a plan, she thinks to herself as she closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Pacing. He’s been pacing back and forth, for what feels like an eternity._

_What the hell is he going to do? What can he do? His friends’ body has been taken away._

_He did as he promised his friend he would. He went and played king for a moment. Demanded that the entire city mourn, for them._

_As king he gathered the best craftsmen in Uruk. Ordered them to make a statue in Enkidu’s likeness. He even killed one of craftsmen who dared to question him, in front of his people._

_Who were they to question him? At the end of the day, they too will end up like his friend._

_He stops pacing for a moment. He will end up like his now dead friend as well, one day._

_He’ll be without breath, without life one day too._

_Back to pacing like a lioness whose cubs have been killed._

_Perhaps he doesn’t have to die. He heard of a story, about a man, a regular human who became immortal, thanks to the gods._

_Damn, what was his name? The kings mind is going at a million miles a minute trying to remember this mongrels name._

_Utnapishtim._

_If the gods could give this man immortality, what is stopping them from giving him the same thing?_

_If anything, he deserves to be immortal. It is a fair trade, in his eyes. The gods took his friend, it is only fitting they give something to him that is equal in value._

_That is what he’ll do then. He will go where the gods are. Where no mortal has ever set foot before._

_He tosses off his necklaces, his golden bracelets aside. His shrugs off his royal garments, throwing them as if they were dirty._

_There. Now there is nothing that signifies him as king of Uruk, any longer._

_He grabs the animal furs from his bed, and wraps himself, in the lion skins._

_The demigod sneaks out through his balcony, into the wilderness._

“Kishinami!” A familiar voice calls, with a loud knock at her door.

Groaning the victor of the Moon Cell sits up, rubbing her head.

Why does she feel sick? Groaning she stands up, heading to her door.

“One second!”

She has to find Gilgamesh _today._ As much as she wants to learn more about Chaldea, she wants these dreams to stop.

It’s one thing to see his dreams, it’s a completely different story when his memories make her feel sick.

Hakuno feels around the panel next to her door, until she finds the button to open the door.

Hakuno eyes widen upon seeing the servant that was banging on her door.

Long black hair, dark eyes. It’s the servant from yesterday! Zhuge Liang was his true name. Contrary to yesterday, he was just wearing a plain black suit, today it seems he’s wearing a red jacket over his suit. Hakunos eyes drift down, to the small stack of books in his arms.

“H-Hello.” Hakuno greets the Caster.

“I apologize for being late.” Zhuge Liang, begins. “I wanted to start earlier, but Romani advised me to let you sleep, a bit longer.”

Uh, what? Start what? What is his servant talking about?

“Zhuge- “

“It’s Waver.” He corrects, the sovereign of the Moon Cell.

“Sorry.” Shit, now that she thinks about it, Romani did state that Waver is the vessel for Zhuge Liang.

Whatever that is supposed to mean.

“What are we doing?” Hakuno questions.

“Can you not tell?” Waver asks.

Of course not. This man is just making her more confused!

“Not really.”

Waver sighs. “I have been assigned to train you. We cannot let you rayshift with Gudako, until we are sure you can handle yourself.”

“I can handle myself just fine.” Hakuno promises.

“I somehow doubt that.” Waver retorts, pushing the books in his hand towards Hakuno.

Hakuno takes the stack of books from Waver, as the Caster continues to speak. “Can you cast spells, using your own mana? Do you know the history of magecraft? I don’t believe you can survive on your own, without a servant, if you don’t have these basics down.”

….Damn, he’s bringing up good points. It’s been a long while since she’s actually had to use her own her own mana to cast magic. The Moon Cell was providing her with unlimited amounts of mana, after all.

“I was never taught magecraft formally.” Hakuno admits. “I’m not from a prestigious family, or anything like that.”

Waver locks eyes with Hakuno, before turning away, heading down the hall. It doesn’t take long, before the sound of footsteps can be heard from behind him.

“Family doesn’t matter.” Waver mutters. “Family can only get you so far. Talent is what matters the most.”

Hakuno sighs. It’s all well and good, that Waver wants to help her, but she needs to find Gilgamesh.

“Where is Gilgamesh?”

“You know that man?”

“Somewhat.”

Waver scoffs. “You do not need to worry about that king. You should focus on getting stronger. You want to help, Gudako do you not?”

“I want to find a way to get back home.”

Waver takes a turn, down a hallway. “There’s no way that you’re going back to wherever you came from, anytime soon. We are all stuck here, until humanity’s future is restored.”

Damn. It doesn’t look like Waver, is willing to tell her exactly where Gilgamesh is located.

She’ll have to explore this place later, on her own.

“Is every servant here, contracted to Gudako?”

“Yes. We all serve one Master.” Waver replies, simply.

…For some reason that stings. She shouldn’t even be upset, that the arrogant King of Heroes is contracted to someone else. He wasn’t even officially contracted to her, back on the Moon Cell. He was just helping Altera, for his own amusement.

“What do you know about magecraft?” Waver turns the questioning, onto Hakuno, as he stops in front of a large door, fiddling with the panel.

“I know how to use a bit of buffing magic.” Hakuno watches as the door slowly opens, and Waver steps inside. “I can’t use my magic, offensively consistently.”

Hakuno follows Waver inside, and almost steps back out into the hallway, after getting a good look inside.

A library. This library in particular has to be at least ten times as big, as the library in the school building, on the Moon Cell.

Hakuno looks around. Books everywhere. 

Hakuno can sense the amount of mana in this room. Waver isn’t the only servant in this library.

“It’s worse than I thought then.” Waver sighs, taking a seat at a nearby table.

Hakuno hurries, and sits across from the Caster, before he get’s anymore annoyed with her.

The younger mage sits the books she was holding softly, onto the table, for the first time getting a good look at the contents.

History of magecraft, what looks to be a recipe book for alchemy, and the last book that catches her eye, a compendium of Arthurian legends.

Hakuno raises a brow, holding up that particular book.

“Isn’t this a _little_ meta?”

As soon as those words leave her lips, a sharp pain hits her body. She screws her eyes shut.

_Hakuno nearly jumps out of her skin, upon hearing her servant materialize._

_“You’re taking too long.” The golden hair servant complains._

_Hakuno sighs, closing the book she’s reading. “The Epic of Gilgamesh,” the story of her own servant._

_“Weren’t you supposed to let me form my own opinions Gil?” Hakuno asks, “I can’t do that, if you keep interrupting me.”_

_“You read too slow.” The servant takes a seat next to her, on the cold floor._

_“Gil-“_

_“You can keep reading.” The King of Heroes shrugs, opening a small gate, a handheld video game system falls from it._

_Could he not wait, until she was done, before hunting her down?! Her eyes linger on the golden king, who’s completely absorbed into whatever video game he’s playing._

_Hakuno quickly return to her reading, before he looks over and complains that she’s not reading his legend._

_Instantaneously, she feels a weight against her shoulder. She attempts to ignore it, attempting to finish reading for the day._

_….Until the same music from her servants game repeats itself over and over again._

_She glances over to the King of Heroes, only to find him fast asleep against her._

_Hakuno reaches out and touches his soft hair, lightly, before laughing a bit._

_He could have just said he was tired._

She shakes her head. What in the hell, was that?! That never happened! Hakuno thinks she would remember, being contracted to Gilgamesh!

“It is important, for you to learn the history of the mages that came before you. That paved the way, for magecraft as a whole.”

And this servant keeps talking, or at least he’s pretending to not realize that something is wrong with her.

Hakuno is silent for a moment, before Waver speaks again.

“I saw the look on your face. You must not be completely used to the mana flow, here in Chaldea.”

So, he was pretending not to notice.

“Which is why we’re taking it easy today. I was going to take you out into the field, to get a feel for your magecraft, but Romani advised me against doing that.”

“You sound like such a teacher.” Hakuno teases.

“I used to teach students, young upcoming mages like yourself.”

Oh? That’s not really surprising, now that Hakuno thinks about it. He does give off that professor vibe.

“I see.”

“I want you to start reading something in that Arthurian book.” Waver snatches the book, out of Hakuno’s hand, flipping through it for a moment, before handing it back to his temporary student.

Hakuno swallows, glancing over the page.

“Shit, I forgot to ask if you could read English…” Waver mutters. “Just because you speak, English well, doesn’t mean that you can read.”

“No, it’s okay.” Hakuno replies. “I can read, English just fine.”

It’s an introduction page. The characters name is Morgan Le Fay.

“Morgan Le Fay?” Hakuno questions. “I’ve never heard of them before.”

“That is your assignment for today.” Waver stands up. “I’m not going to quiz you or anything, you are old enough to comprehend on your own. If you have any questions, come find me after Gudako, comes to pick you up from here.”

He’s leaving?! “You’re leaving?”

“Gudako is calling me.” The Caster shrugs.

“…Alright, I’ll talk to you about what I read, today.”

Waver nods, before heading out.

Hakuno breathes out, relaxing her body. Even with Waver, not being here. That same amount of mana is present in this place.

She looks around, she doesn’t see anyone. Maybe it’s like Waver said, she’s just not used to the mana flow of Chaldea.

Hakuno begins reading the first few lines, her would be textbook.

_“Morgan was a sorceress, benevolent fairy, priestess, dark magician, enchantress, witch, sea goddess, shape-changer, healer, and the sole personage of Avalon, half-sister to Arthur.”_

That makes Hakuno stop reading for a moment. She wasn’t aware, that King Arthur had a sister.

She’ll have to ask, Artoria about that, whenever she gets back to the Moon Cell.

Apparently “Le Fay” is a very old phrase for “fairy.”

If Hakuno is being honest, she’s not sure what the point in reading about this half-sister of, Artoria is. She would rather, be helping Gudako, figuring out a way to return to her home.

Or hunting down Gilgamesh.

“This is pointless...” Hakuno finds herself uttering out loud.

“So, this is where you have been hiding.” A deep voice, familiar, mocking, arrogant, comes from behind her.

Bright blond hair. Reptilian eyes. Golden jewelry littered across his body.

“Gilgamesh...?!” Hakuno’s eyes widen, she wastes no time in standing up.

“I have been looking for you, since last night. I was not expecting, to find you here of all places.” Gilgamesh moves closer, grabbing her right wrist.

Ow.

“Hi, to you too.” Hakuno glares up at Gilgamesh. Jerk.

“We need to talk. I am quite tired of seeing your morbid past.” The arrogant king, hisses at her.

“…Excuse me?” Hakuno questions, her heart beating rapidly.


End file.
